


testament to more than bone + tissue

by dancingelf88



Series: Scerek Week 2017 [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Series Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 05:09:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12162177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingelf88/pseuds/dancingelf88
Summary: When the battle is won and the Anuk-ite is defeated. And Gerard is dead for good. And Kate is gone for good.It's now that Scott breaks.





	testament to more than bone + tissue

**Author's Note:**

> For Scerek Week, Day 5: Fear/Anxiety  
> Title based on "Bone + Tissue" by Gallant

When the battle is won and the Anuk-ite is defeated. And Gerard is dead for good. And Kate is gone for good. And Munroe is not dead. But she’s been put away.

And Scott is there, more bloodied than all of them. His vision not quite healed all the way because he blinded himself in order to save them. He risked himself to save them. Again. Like always.

Derek walks him upstairs to his bedroom and closes the door firmly behind him.

It’s now that Scott breaks. He fists his hands in Derek’s shirt and presses his forehead to the other man’s throat and just stills. The only sounds his ragged breaths and the erratic beating of his heart as the adrenaline rushes out of him.

“We’re ok.” Derek says after some time. After he’s pulled Scott even closer. After he’s started rocking them back and forth and squeezing the back of Scott’s neck, “You saved us.”

“For how long this time.” It’s a statement and a question at the same time. It’s one Derek doesn’t have an answer to. So he doesn’t give one.

He pulls back and runs soothing thumbs over the pulse points in Scott’s neck when the young alpha whines at the loss of contact. Derek strips them both. He leaves the bloodied clothes there on the floor. He’ll take care of them tomorrow.

In the shower Scott lets Derek wash him. He keeps his head down while Derek cleans the dirt and grime and blood from his hair. He lets Derek guide him under the spray to clean himself off.

And when they’re clean, Scott in soft sweats and white tee and Derek in the same he pulls them under the covers. Scott rolls to him. Lets Derek pull him to his chest and hold him there.

“It’s ok. We’re safe now. You’re safe now. It’s ok. We’re safe now. You’re safe now.”

It’s a mantra. A chant. He repeats it again and again. Until there’s no more wetness soaking the front of his shirt. Until the acrid scent of anxiety has long passed.

He’s ok. He’s safe now.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: elfysparkles88.tumblr.com


End file.
